Fallen Angel x reader LEMON
by kallivattilana
Summary: My first LEMON so sorry if it sucks... a young girl meets her demise when a handsome stranger finds her cowering in fear


It was a dark and stormy night, you've never been the type of girl to be afraid of storms, but this one made even the bravest of hearts quiver in fear. The thunder making the room quiver and the lightning casting an eerie glow in the dark space. You see a strange shadow but you quickly brush it off as a tree..and that was the first of your mistakes.

"o-oh God! Why this..why now?!" tears began to slide down your face. You hear a flutter of wings close by "w-what the hell?" Your (E/C) eyes widened as you glanced at a frightening but somehow beautiful creature.

"Hello (Y/N" the strange being said, his deep voice echoing throughout your room

"How d-do you know my name?! and just what the hell are you?!" You looked behind him, his ashy wings were splayed out for anyone and everyone to see

"Being an Angel that has fallen from God's heavens..I would say I know much more than a mortal like you would…" He gave a sly smirk and took a step closer to you, his wings tucked into their rightful resting place "but why would you care? Your tiny mind could only believe that I was some dream"

You attempted to calm yourself as you looked over his being, His long wavy platinum blonde hair, dark doe-like eyes, his glowing golden tattoos that were fading every second, and ALL of his muscles…he seemed perfect even though some of his features wouldn't have been in your taste. "I d-don't think I could dream of someone like you" you found your courage as you stood up from your corner, the storm long forgotten. He was tall, most likely nearly seven feet tall. Compare to him you were much shorter than him with your (Height) (body-type) frame

He raised his eyebrows "Oh really now..don't you have a nice pair of lips…mine have been lonely, how about they meet yours?" he eyed your (B/S) breasts in a hungry manner "…Or…I could find something else to taste?"

Your face immediately went crimson as you covered your body, it being in the middle of the night you of course were in your sleeping clothes. "PERVERT! Why would you want me anyways?! I don't know your name or anything! You could be some rapist and get me pregnant and leave me with a THING!"

He only gave a sinister smile as he slipped off you shirt "shush now..we do not wish to wake anyone now do we?" he looked at your (H/L, H/C, H/S) hair and bit a few strands as he pushed you against one of your walls

"G-get off!" you tried to push him off but him being the stronger being..you couldn't. were you really about to get fucked by a heavenly being? Most likely you were "Please…don't"

He ignored you and ripped off every article of clothing "shut-up mortal..you listen to me for I am your master!" he pushed off his black slacks and erection or not he slammed his rather LARGE length into you. Virgin or not, it hurt like hell. Tears immediately stream down your face as you feel your walls become stretched beyond capacity

In a strained voice you beg for him to halt his actions "P-Please! D-don't do this anymore.." He only shook his head as he began to thrust into your tight core.

"m-mhhh so tight" he was tugging on your breasts making you mewl out. Curse your body for enjoying this! Your mind screamed 'NO!' while your body screamed 'YES! YES MORE!" Finally a few low moans emit from your being

"a-ahhh p-please! Nunnnggggggh!" Your back was arching from the pleasure he gave you "I-I ahh! YES GOD YES RIGHT THERE!" he had hit your g-spot and it drove you MAD. You could feel the both of you near you end

"I-I'm going t-to aaahhh! (Y/N)! " he moaned out your name as you felt his member throb and release his essence into you. Soon after THAT moment you felt your walls clamp around his member in a vise-like grip

" YEEEESSS!" your juices cover his member as he pulled out. With a low chuckle he watches your face for any signs of protest

"well I should be taking my leave..good morrow (Y/N)" and with that he pulled on his slacks and flew away.

(LE TIME SKIP)

A few weeks later you notice SOMETHING was wrong with your body, you were showing all signs of being pregnant. You took a test and it came out positive. "well fuck…..the damn bastard knocked me up" you were thinking of whether to keep the child or abort it when you saw a large ashy feather fall from the sky


End file.
